narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saix Niigata
Appearance Saix is a youthful looking boy with a slight body build. He has black marks all throughout his body that symbol the corruption of the shadows he controls. One of these marks takes the shape of his clan's crest on his back. As shadow king, he took on an ominous look rather than his look as a child. as a child saix took a rather casual look with jeans and hoodies that variously suited his styles. This style of Saix's continued throughout his Chuunin and Jounin rank, ignoring the village's regulated attire. Saix has a 'Snaggletooth' as described by his brother Kaluko. His eyes are a rare shade of purple which change into a rare purple Makuragan. He usually keeps his hair rather long and is the same color as his eyes. As the Shadow king, Saix wears a tattered robe and gray tabard. He carries a black scythe with him created from the very negative energy the shadow dimension has. The shame he has from the darkness corrupting him is cloaked by his stealthy appearance. Personality Saix has an extremely split personality. this is not due to being Bipolar or such a thing. Saix has two beings inside his mind, who take control at different times. Saix's usual personality is very kind to others. He sacrifices a lot of his own happiness for the sake of friends and anyone he loves to be happy. He is shy and sensitive when it comes to girls he likes. Although around the males of the village, he is very active and friendly when he engages with them. He is hesitant to fight anyone, regardless of strength or rank. This was demonstrated during his chuunin exam fight when his body seemed to shiver greatly when his name was called. Saix's other personality however is almost an exact opposite. He is always ready for a fight and does not care if he wins or loses. He only cares for the thrill and rush of the fight. This personality is also rather cold and secluded from other people. It has no interest in socializing and only clings to itself. This personality also seems to have a strange effect on Saix's appearances, but only slightly. His hair gains a white streak and his pupils turn into a cat-like shape. The only thing held by both personalities is the same desire; the desire to Protect whatever he deems worth it. Abilities Due to being born in the Niigata clan, Saix is gifted with the shade release ability. This ability allows him to manipulate and use the shadows around him in a way far superior to the Naras. Saix is very gifted in his manipulation of the shadows and darkness that surrounds him. Such mastered abilities include: Shadow * Shade Release: Shadow Cyclone Jutsu - The Expell of black chakra in a tornado-like blast from the user's mouth. * Shade Release: Shadow Claw - Shadow energy cloaks the user's hand in a demon like claw that slashes through enemies with great power. * Shade Release: Shadow Gauntlet - Saix's signature attack that does uncureable damage. It passes through the target's physical being and slashes apart their chakra network, at the same time, absorbing the chakra. * Shade Release: Black Portal - A summoning jutsu that allows any inhabitant of the shadow dimension to enter the classic dimension. * Shade Release: Nether Forest - Summons a black forest that after full growth, absorbs the life force of anyone within it's area except the user. * Shade Release: Shadow Fusion - Allows the user to fully or partially sync with the shadows around them from either becoming a shadow creature or being able to move along the shadows themselves. * Shade Release: Grand Eclipse - encloses the area in a giant, pitch-black, vicinity that is under the user's full control. Doujutsu The Makuragan is the kekkei genkai of the Niigata clan. It is their link to the shadow realm that they are destined to watch over. The Necrogan comes in three different forms rather than mangekyou forms that other doujutsus have. Each of these three forms contains a different ability and when put together unlock the full power of the shadow realm. To achive its full power, all three forms must be held by a single person. This is the same curse that the Uchihas have dealt with. The powers of each are the following: * Shouheki Makuragan - Where ever the user looks and outputs his chakra, (very similar to Amateratsu), an invisible barrier can be placed to block off anything that it touches. * Sori Makuragan - Where ever the user looks and outputs his chakra, (very similar to Amateratsu), a warp appears between the shadow and classic dimensions. Unlike Kakashi's mangekyou sharingan, this does not suck others in the warp, it just appears. It can also be made into various sizes * Jikoku Makuragan - By a constant output of chakra, the user can manipulate time in however way they wish. From Pausing time itself to speeding it up rapidly * Seichuu Makuragan - All three versions of the Makuragan imbued into one eye. The effects also change into more powerful abilities. The Barrier eye now banishes whatever touches it to the shadow realm; the Warp eye can now be used in the same way as kakashi's but at massive sizes as if black holes are created; and the time eye can now use time effects on individual places instead of a general use. Category:Niigata